Un vrai crétin
by Macarousse
Summary: Roy Mustang est loin de n'être qu'un beau parleur qui passe son temps à courir les filles. Intérieurement, il est plus que ça. Un être suffira à faire sortir ces émotions trop longtemps contenues. Et c'est vraiment un crétin. Bonus : Impuissance V 2.0 !


**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Me revoici sur le fandom de FMA (qui a dit "et zut" ? xD) ! Cette fois ce n'est pas pour de la connerie en barre concentrée. Pas du tout en fait.**

**D'ailleurs je dois prévenir ceux qui viennent de commencer la série, ou qui n'ont pas lu jusqu'au chapitre 94, que cet OS contient d'énoooormes spoilers sur le tome 14, et les chapitre 93 et 94. Aussi, si vous voulez éviter... **

**Donc voilà. Après cet avertissement... Cet OS n'est pas très jouasse je préviens. Et puis les fans d'Envy vont être déçus. Je m'explique. Après avoir vu le charmant passage où Envy se fait dézinguer, j'étais mal. Déçue. Il m'a pété le mythe à vrai dire. Et Roy m'a subjuguée. Aussi cet OS mettra Roy sur le devant de la scène, et va y avoir un lynchage de cancrelat. Parce que oui, Envy me fait horriblement penser à un cancrelat. Mon psychopathe favori m'a grandement déçue, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez (d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien le savoir xD). Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'Envy se fait descendre en flamme ici, et littéralement. Et il y a aussi du RoyxRiza implicite.**

**J'ai fortement suivi le manga, mais tout sous le point de vue de Roy. D'où les spoilers. **

**Oh ! Et à la fin, un petit bonus inspiré d'un cours d'escalade. Pour mettre un peu de joie dans cet OS où j'ai l'impression d'avoir peint un Roy complètement HS.**

**Bonne lecture ! (Et n'hésitez pas à me dire si je dois me contenter d'écrire que des trucs plus jouasses sur FMA, que le angst ça me réussit pas etc... xD)**

_

* * *

_

_« Est-ce vous qui avez assassiné le Général de Brigade Hughes ? »_

_« Non. Ce n'est pas moi. »_

_« Donc… Qui ? »_

_« Vous avez dit une question. »_

Roy Mustang sortit de sa torpeur quand trois coups secs se firent entendre. D'une voix blanche, il ordonna d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément sur une jeune femme blonde portant l'uniforme de l'armée.

« Bonjour, Colonel. »

Le lieutenant Hawkeye. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir. Elle n'était donc pas encore obligée de coller aux basques de Bradley ?

Il l'écouta expliquer la raison de sa venue, quelques affaires à récupérer, profitant de ce retour à la réalité pour se remettre les idées en place. Continuer sans ses subordonnés… Cela allait être compliqué. Et dangereux. Mais Roy savait une chose : Il pouvait compter sur Hawkeye.

La discussion fut brève. Le lieutenant se mit au garde-à-vous, saluant son ancien supérieur. Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du Colonel, qui salua la jeune femme. La porte claqua, le silence se fit à nouveau, pesant, lourd, chargé d'émotions et de crainte surtout.

Il poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. La tête entre les mains, il trembla légèrement. Roy n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement impressionnable, mais lui enlever Hawkeye, Breda, Fuery et Falman fut un coup dur. Et Havoc qui ne pouvait plus bouger…

Dans ces moments-là, Roy se sentait mal. Très mal. Coupable aussi. Coupable de les avoir mêlés à tout ça, d'avoir mis leurs vies en danger, de ne pas avoir pu sauver les jambes d'Havoc… Et peur. Peur qu'ils soient blessés, ou pire, qu'ils finissent comme…

Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue, sans qu'il n'esquisse un mouvement. Roy ne pleurait pas souvent. Depuis qu'il était adolescent, il n'avait pleuré que trois fois. A la mort de son maître, à la mort de son meilleur ami, et aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas versé une larme en souvenir de la guerre d'Ishbal. Contenant ses émotions et sa terreur au plus profond de lui-même, perdant momentanément toute trace d'humanité.

Aujourd'hui, seul dans cette vaste pièce à présent vide, toutes ses angoisses le prenaient à la gorge, faisant de ses yeux un fleuve intarissable de gouttes salés tâchant ensuite le bois verni de son bureau. Pas un tressaillement, pas un mouvement. Juste des larmes silencieuses. Et des lèvres tremblantes.

(…)

_Un visage en sang. Deux doigts prêts à claquer._

_« Vieil homme… Il ne reste plus que vous… Vous souhaitez dire quelque chose… ? »_

_« Je te maudis, toi et les tiens. »_

_Clac._

Un plafond blanchâtre. L'obscurité. Des draps blancs en vrac. Il était chez lui. Dans son lit. Un cauchemar. Encore.

La vision de cet Ishbal maudissant sa vie et celle des siens le hantait. Parfois. Parmi tant d'autres images aussi insupportables et terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Comment pouvait-il endurer ça ?

Mal de tête. Atroce migraine, pourtant il n'avait pas bu la veille. Ou si. Un petit verre de scotch. Rien de bien méchant, non ?

Cette habitude de boire un petit verre chaque soir devenait inquiétante. Roy ne voulait pas sombrer dans l'alcoolisme. Pourtant le liquide ambré trouvait toujours place dans son verre. Pourquoi donc ? Serait-ce pour oublier ? Lui-même ne savait plus. Et ne cherchait pas des masses pour tout dire.

Un aspirine, et ça ira mieux. Les visions morbides ne s'en iront pas longtemps, juste assez pour qu'il se sente bien quelques instants. Il n'aurait plus qu'à se recoucher après. Trois heures du matin, pas idéal pour se lever.

Ni pour se recoucher. Tout simplement impossible de dormir. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé… Il poussa un soupir d'agacement. Il s'extirpa de son lit et s'installa à une table en face. Autant être productif. Il saisit le rapport qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire la veille et commença son ennuyeuse lecture. Au moins il ne serait pas en retard et il aurait ça de moins à faire.

Il finit de lire quelques minutes plus tard. D'un geste las, il apposa sa signature au bas du papier et le tampon de l'armée avant de poser le paquet de feuilles dans un dossier. Il se frotta les yeux d'un revers de main, la fatigue recommençait à pointer. Il se leva, maladroitement, il heurta la table, quelque chose tomba. Bruit de verre brisé. Il se pencha pour voir et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un cadre photo.

Il ramassa les morceaux de verres qu'il posa sur la table, se promettant de les jeter plus tard. Il se saisit de la photo, il ne se souvenait pas avoir mis un cadre sur cette table, alors il se demandait bien de quelle photo il pouvait s'agir.

Sourire. Lunettes carrées. Cheveux noirs.

Il eut une grimace. Et retourna la photo avant de la mettre sur la table. Ses cheveux d'ébène retombant sur son visage cachaient ses yeux rivés au sol, mais pas ses lèvres retroussées. Voilà pourquoi ce cadre n'était pas particulièrement visible.

Il laissa le cadre, les morceaux de verre, ainsi que la photo, comme ils étaient, et il alla se glisser à nouveau dans la douceur et la tiédeur des couvertures à peine refroidies.

(…)

Les souterrains de Central. L'endroit paraissait calme et serein comparé à la surface où une bataille sanglante faisait rage. Le plan marchait au poil. Les soldats de Briggs étaient d'une efficacité redoutable, et l'opinion publique était en faveur du Colonel Roy Mustang.

Le Führer était porté disparu, une aubaine. Même si Roy était persuadé que l'homonculus était en vie, il fallait profiter de son absence, et vite. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils avaient l'avantage, il n'avait plus qu'à suivre le Fullmetal et sa bande pour dézinguer l'être ignoble qui tirait les ficelles depuis le sous-sol. Son aide serait certainement la bienvenue, même si l'ainé des Elric ne l'avouerait jamais. Et la présence du lieutenant Hawkeye serait un avantage de plus.

Il repassa dans les couloirs qu'il avait arpenté, dans un état lamentable, quelques mois auparavant, afin d'exterminer l'homonculus de la Luxure, responsable de l'handicap d'Havoc, Lust. Cette « femme » avait été coriace, et il n'avait pas pu contrôler son accès de rage après avoir vu des larmes couler sur les joues d'Hawkeye. Lust ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour voir son « père » échouer. Tant pis pour elle.

Il arriva devant une grande porte. Celle de la salle où avait finit cet homonculus. L'entrée avait été scellée. Encore un coup du Fullmetal. Pas le temps de se poser des questions, à savoir pourquoi avait-il fermé. Clac. Et puis boum. La barrière de béton n'était plus un problème.

Il s'attendait à trouver une grande pièce vide et toute blanche. A la place il trouva une grande pièce toute blanche, remplie d'être blancs bizarres et de quelques autres qui s'acharnaient à les combattre. Il reconnut Edward.

« Besoin d'un coup de main, Fullmetal ? »

D'un claquement de doigts bien sentit, il se débarrassa de ces ignobles poupées blanches qui semblaient si dangereuses. Aucun doute, l'alchimie de flamme était bien efficace. Il n'y avait plus qu'à continuer d'avancer pour trouver le fameux « père ».

Un bruit d'éboulement se fit entendre, une fillette tomba du plafond, suivie d'un être en mini jupe et à la coiffure digne d'un palmier. Envy. L'homonculus qui pouvait changer de forme. Il aurait dû changer celle-ci depuis longtemps, Roy trouvait cette apparence presque risible.

Cet homoncules semblait bien moins effrayant que Lust. Cette pathétique tentative de les faire se quereller… Quel crétin. Roy se faisait un plaisir de lui répondre sur le même ton sadique. La tête que tirait le palmier était vraiment drôle, et plaisante à voir pour tout dire.

Une ampoule s'alluma. Peut-être que, malgré sa bêtise, il savait quelque chose…

« Qui a tué Maes Hughes ? demanda Roy

_ Pourquoi, Maria Ross. Tu l'as brûlée à mort toi-même.

_ Je sais que ce n'était pas elle.

_ Oh ! Tu as cramé une femme innocente ?

_ Pour l'amour de Dieu, tais-toi. Crétin. Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir. Qui a tué Hughes ? »

L'homonculus éclata d'un rire malsain. Il avoua que c'était lui. Roy ne le crut pas. Comment un crétin pareil aurait pu assassiner un homme comme Hughes ? Impossible.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Envy prit l'apparence de Gracia, la femme de Hughes. Alors… C'était ainsi… Le point faible de son meilleur ami. Bien sûr. Il n'aurait jamais pu lever la main sur Gracia. Jamais. Roy déglutit difficilement. Une étrange sensation monta en lui. Il eut l'impression que l'étau qui serrait son cœur s'était brisé. Il réajusta ses gants. Ce sentiment inconnu commença à prendre le contrôle de lui-même. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était cet être ignoble. Cette chose qui avait berné son ami. Ce palmier qui se croyait supérieur à eux et qui les regardait de haut. Ce regard hautain rehaussé d'un sourire malveillant. Il ne voulait plus le voir. Qu'il disparaisse, vite. Mais il ne partirait pas ainsi, sain et sauf. Non, non et non. Il ne lui laisserait pas le loisir de partir tuer d'autres gens à sa guise.

_Clac_. Il fermera son clapet.

Le palmier reprit son apparence initiale. Celle que Roy trouvait presque drôle. Cette forme pathétique. Il la brulerait, et ce jusqu'au dernier os.

L'homonculus n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le traitement de faveur que lui infligeait Roy. Il se transforma à nouveau. Était-ce là son seul et unique talent ? Même une forme dix fois plus grosse ne le sauverait pas. Et puis, une cible plus grande, c'était plus simple. Quel crétin.

_Clac_. Dans les yeux.

Il voulait le voir souffrir. Hurler sous la douleur des flammes léchant son corps. Supplier pour la torture prenne fin. Demander un pardon qui ne viendrait jamais.

Quel être pathétique. Il prenait la fuite. Avait-il compris que c'était fini ? Roy allait en faire un paquet de cendres, peut importe où il aille.

Il ordonna à Riza de rester en arrière. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle risque quoique ce soit. Et ce tremblement dans ses mains… Il avait peur de ne pas viser tout à fait juste. La haine avait envahit tout son corps. Prenant pour la première fois possession de son être tout entier. Coulant dans ses veines à la vitesse de ses battements de cœur incontrôlés.

« Hey Roy. »

Le dit Roy se retourna, prêt à claquer de nouveau les doigts. Son geste fut arrêté. Hughes. Un fantôme ? Non. Hughes était mort. Il était parti,enterré six pieds sous terre dans une de ces boîtes à carcasse humaine, et il ne reviendrait jamais.

_Clac._

Quel crétin. Croyait-il franchement qu'il allait se laisser avoir ? La provocation raviva la flamme de haine qui brûlait en lui depuis quelques minutes. Le feu consumait le corps de cet homonculus et ce spectacle ne lassait pas l'alchimiste.

_Clac, clac._

Envy prit de nouveau la fuite. Lâcheté ? Instinct de survie ? Roy s'en fichait royalement. Il avançait, certain que ce crétin se ferait repérer de nouveau.

Tiens, des coups de feu. Il n'avait pas tord. Mais les coups de feu n'étaient pas l'œuvre d'Envy. Riza avait certainement désobéi. Peu importe, il lui reprocherait plus tard. Il couru vers l'endroit d'où venait les bruits. Il aperçut Envy au bout d'un couloir.

_Clac._

Il tuait Hughes, et s'attaquait ensuite à Riza. Tenait-il à ce point à mourir ?

Il le regardait de haut. Fixant les pupilles de l'homonculus, dilatées par la peur. Pathétique. Et en plus il s'insurgeait de son regard condescendant. Croyait-il vraiment pouvoir prendre le dessus ?

Le corps laid se consuma. Enfin. Une sorte de lézard en sortit. Pathétique. La vraie forme d'Envy était encore pire que celle d'avant. Laid. Ignoble. Un véritable cancrelat. La sensation de l'écraser du bout de sa botte était un vrai plaisir. Enfin il allait en finir avec cette chose. Quel crétin...

*_Boum_*

Un bruit de chute le tira de son sommeil. Il ouvrit un œil. Il perçu une table, une chaise, un verre. La flamme de haine s'était éteinte. L'image d'Envy avait disparu. Il se souvenait à présent. Le cancrelat était mort, bien mort, parti en poussière pour rejoindre le néant. Enfin.

Hughes était vengé. L'esprit de Roy était calmé. Les battements de son cœur étaient redevenus réguliers.

Il ramassa le pot à crayons qui avait chuté. Et le reposa à côté du cadre où deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux d'ébène regardaient l'objectif pour la dernière fois ensembles.

Roy prit une résolution. Il irait rendre visite à Gracia et à la jolie Elysia, pour partager une tarte aux pommes. Et avec le sourire.

* * *

BONUS : Nouvelle forme d'impuissance ?

_(A l'entrainement militaire)_

Roy venait de terminer de grimper en haut du mur d'escalade, et descendait lentement aidé d'Havoc, chargé de l'assurer. Il atterit sain et sauf sur le sol, avec sa classe naturelle, s'attirant les sifflets admiratifs des quelques demoiselles sorties des bureaux pour observer les soldats en plein effort. Il saisit une bouteille d'eau et la vida d'un trait, fatigué d'avoir réussi la piste la plus difficile de tout Central. Havoc, à côté de lui, fit tomber la corde et se décrocha, laissant la place à quelqu'un d'autre. Le blond sortit une cigarette de sa poche et la mit à sa bouche, pressant sur son briquet pour l'allumer. Briquet qui ne s'alluma pas, dommage. Havoc se tourna alors vers Roy.

"Colonel, vous pouvez me l'allumer ?" demanda-t-il

Le dit colonel répondit par l'affirmative, toujours partant pour faire une démonstration de ses talents en alchimie de flamme. Avec sa grâce habituelle, il sortit son gant de sa poche et l'enfila d'un geste sûr. Il courba ses doigts pour les faire claquer et...

Et rien.

"Colonel ?" s'étonna Havoc

Roy restait stoïque, observant ses doigts qui refusaient de bouger.

"Cr... Crampe..." souffla-t-il

Un grand rire se fit entendre quelques mètres plus haut.

"Bah alors Colonel-j'me-la-joue ! On a un souci ?" cria un pet... un blond à tresse, suspendu à une corde

"Nii-san, c'est pas beau de se moquer !" rouspéta Alphonse, qui tenait tant bien que mal son singe de frère qui se balançait à qui mieux mieux.

"Hey ! J'y peux rien si il a de l'arthrose le vieux croûton ! Déjà impuissant... C'est ça l'âge !" railla Edward, malmenant encore plus son petit frère qui avait bien du mal à ne pas lâcher la corde

"Fullmetal... Pour une foix que tu peux regarder quelqu'un de haut, je vais te laisser t'amuser. C'est vrai que ça doit être grisant de se sentir grand quand on est si... Minuscule." répondit le colonel, cherchant son second gant pour allumer la cigarette d'Havoc de la main gauche

"QUI EST SI PETIT QUE SA TAILLE SE REDUIT AU VECTEUR NUL ?" hurla Edward, faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras, rendant l'équilibre précaire d'Alphonse encore plus précaire

"Toi." trancha le colonel

"Nii-san ! Je vais..." commença Alphonse, la corde lui glissant des doigts et l'Alchimiste d'Acier s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit mou, ayant bien moins de classe que l'Alchimiste de Flammes, hilare, comme toutes les personnes présentes.


End file.
